Het Verschil
by CattyRosea
Summary: Kijk en huiver, de wonderen van Dorothy Catalonia en Catherine Bloom romantiek! Met; een verhit argument, zo'n beetje een limoen, en een buitensporig waardeloze titel.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 03-03-2006._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Het Verschil

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** T

**Genre:** Romantiek.

**Spoilers & gewenste voorkennis:** De tv-serie en Trowa's _Episode Zero_ manga. Het is waarschijnlijk een beetje verwarrend als je de rol van beide personages in deze niet kent.

**Waarschuwingen:** Alternatief(ive) Koppel(s). Iedereen die staat op andere koppels kan zich elders gaan vermaken. Yuri. Je zou het lime kunnen noemen.

**Koppels:** Dorothy Catalonia x Catherine Bloom, DUH! Toespelingen op Duo Maxwell x Trowa Barton en Quate Winner x Wufei Chang.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting: **Kijk en huiver, de wonderen van Dorothy Catalonia en Catherine Bloom romantiek! Met; een verhit argument, zo'n beetje een limoen, en een buitensporig waardeloze titel.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Er valt niet veel te zeggen. Lees maar gewoon, en probeer ervan te genieten. Denk maar dat het een beetje vreemd, maar wel lekker is... Daar is niks mis mee, toch?

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Het Verschil**

'Ik haat oorlog!' Vurig, gepassioneerd.

'Ik houd van oorlog.' Net zo vurig, net zo gepassioneerd.

Bleek blauw tegen bleek blauw, twee fijne, bleke gezichten, identieke passie. Het enige contrast de omlijsting van haar, krullend wijnrood tegen sluik blond.

'Het nam je vader weg, hoe kun je er in vredesnaam van houden?'

'Het bracht je broer terug, hoe kun je het in's hemelsnaam haten?'

Deze ruzie kon nooit rationeel kon worden opgelost. Dat wisten ze allebei. En ze wisten ook allebei hoe het _wel_ opgelost ging worden. Dit gevecht was oeroud, ouder zelfs dan hun relatie.

In feite was het het begin geweest van hun relatie.

Catherine grauwde en wendde zich af, Dorothy greep haar bij de arm en draaide haar weerom. Lippen persten agressief samen, lipstick smeerde uit en er werd stekend op een wang geslagen.

Dorothy gooide haar hoofd naar achteren en grijnsde, genietend van de tintelende sensatie. 'Ah, zie je...'

'Nee, nooit weer! Niet deze keer -'

'Jawel... Liefde is oorlog, mijn liefste Catherine. En dat weet je net zo goed als ik.'

'Nee! Dorothy, waag het niet het te zeggen -'

'Ik houd van je, Catherine.'

Catherine schreeuwde het uit en maalde met haar armen, het idee alleen al met wanhopige kracht van zich af werpend. Dorothy nam haar liefdevol bij de schouders en duwde haar minnares terug in haar schoot. De kussen begonnen langzaam, lippen, wangen, kaak, omlaag langs een lange keel en uitstekende sleutelbeenderen, knokig borstbeen en gevoelige, stevige borsten, omlaag, helemaal omlaag.

'Ik haat je, Dorothy.' tussen gekreun door. Bleke vingers maakten het kant los om ruimte te maken voor o zo bedreven, o zo ervaren lippen en tong, likkend en zuigend aan de gevoelige tepel terwijl de vingers lager kropen. Elektriciteit schoot van de borst door de buik recht naar beneden, naar de lendenen, en vermengden zich met de directe stimulatie daar.

'Ah!' Catherine's schoot naar achteren, haar gekreun nam toe in frequentie en volume. 'Ik haat je - ik haat je - ik haat je - ah! Verdomme, Dorothy ik hou van je, alsjeblieft!'

De lippen op haar borst grijnsden.

Dit was hoe ze beiden wisten dat ieder gevecht opgelost kon worden, hoe ieder verschil, dat anderen zou vervreemden, overbrugt kon worden. Velen vroegen zich af hoe een relatie als de hunne, tussen twee zo verschillende vrouwen, kon werken. Maar net als Trowa en Duo werkte, en Quatre en Wufei werkte, werkte Dorothy en Catherine. Catherine's nuchtere geest en Dorothy's onvervalste vreugde in het leven kwamen samen in de talloze gelijkenissen. De een gaf wat de ander niet had, en beiden verkregen wat ze alleen nooit zouden vinden.

Alle frictie die daarbij ontstond werd verwelkomd. Wat _was_ immers het verschil tussen liefde en haat?

'Zie je?' fluisterde Dorothy, slaperig glimlachend terwijl Catherine haar nu glibberige vingers likte.

'Natuurlijk, lief.' zei Catherine sussend. Ze kuste de blondine op de gekneusde lippen. 'Ik houd van je, Dorothy.'

'En ik haat jou ook, Catherine.'

Soms was het er niet.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Dit is waardeloos, nietwaar? Ik weet niet of ik er wel blij mee ben. Wat denken jullie? Ik zou deze keer _echt_ heel graag reviews krijgen.


End file.
